Baby's Day Out
by ZionX
Summary: A short sequel to BABY REN. It's a crossover with Love so life. Kyoko met Seiji on a show and found out he had an adorable twin niece and nephew. She wanted to met them, so they arranged a play date with the twins and Baby Ren.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skip Beat! and Love so Life Manga and its characters, plots, etc.

_This is my shout to my friend Lechat23. I finally finished it. At last! LOL I really hope you will like and enjoy this... Thanks for all your support in my stories and for inspiring me to write this crossover. Thank you so much. I hope you continue to do well in your studies... Enjoy! ^_^_

This is a short crossover sequel of Baby Ren. Please excuse my typos and grammatical errors.

Baby's Day Out

_June 29, 2013_

"Good morning, everyone. I hope you are having a nice summer vacation. It is pretty nice weather outside. But before you can go and enjoy the day, you have to have the most important meal of the day!" Announcer Seiji Matsunaga greeted with a smile enthusiastically. "And here is where we can help you, minna-san. I am not much of a cook but that is why we have guests over in our show to help and teach me and you guys to prepare a meal that is both healthy and easy to make."

"Our guest for today is someone that everyone knows and recognize. We have recently just heard of her as a really good cook and she has happily agreed to share how to make a dish with us today. Please welcome the one that played Maddie Powers in her drama debut of Harlequin's Maddie's Love-child, Kyoko-san!"

The audience applauded loudly as Kyoko came on the kitchen-like design stage set. And Seiji and Kyoko bowed slightly and greeted one another.

"Good morning, Minna-san." Kyoko greeted to the audience. "It's very nice to be here. Thank you for inviting me."

"Now, Kyoko-san. What kind of dish or dishes are you going to show us how to make?" Seiji asked. "I hope it will be real easy because I can't do complicated stuff in the kitchen."

Kyoko smiled amusedly at him. "Oh, don't worry, Matsunaga-san. I have experience in someone that is really hopeless in the kitchen." She giggled.

"Is that so? I'm almost afraid to ask who that someone is." He commented. Kyoko only smiled in response.

"With my work schedule, I sometimes don't have a lot of time to properly prepare breakfast, so this is what I came up with one day when I was running late for work. It's easy, simple and most of all healthy." Kyoko explained to Seiji as she occasionally glanced at the camera to connect with the audience.

"Okay, this dish is something fun, really good for the kids. It's a western style dish. This can be really good for leftovers, that way you can also save money. That's the best part." Kyoko explained.

"Wow, that's impressive of you to be still thinking of saving money."

"That's very assuming of you, Matsunaga-san." Kyoko reprimanded with the narrowing with her eyes but the smile on her lips made it into a teasing comment. "I wasn't always an actress before and I was not rich, either, so I really have to think of ways to save money. But this dish I made it for someone who does not like heavy breakfast." Kyoko explained. "Now, you mix the ingredients after I slice them."

They continued to talk while they work on the western dish Kyoko taught Seiji and their audience in the studio and in their homes. Before long they had finished their dishes beautifully. Seiji did his best and it turned out fine for him.

"Oh!" Kyoko admired Seiji's work. "You're good, Matsunaga-san! You've done wonderfully!"

Seiji smiled shyly at her praises. "Do I get a reward for doing so well?" He asked hopefully.

"Well, since you did so well, I think I can do that."

Seiji grinned in triumphed. "Alright, what I want is to ask you a question." Kyoko nodded. "You mentioned earlier that you made this meal for somebody who doesn't like eating a heavy breakfast. Can I ask who it was?"

Kyoko opened her mouth and paused. No words came out. She let out a nervous laugh as her lips slowly curved into a smile. A shy smile and then it turned into a mixed of excitement.

"I, uh..." She hesitated and took a deep breath. "Imadeitformyboyfriend." She said it so fast as her cheeks burned red.

"I'm sorry?" Seiji asked because she said it so fast he didn't quite catch it. "Can you say it again, Kyoko-san, slowly?"

Kyoko lowered her head in embarrassment. She pictured the two people who owned her heart and took courage from them. She looked up and said in a clear voice, "I made it for my boyfriend."

Seiji looked at her stunned for a second and then understanding sparked his eyes as the whole studio went silent at her revelation. Kyoko pressed her lips together as she nervously waited for a reaction.

"Wow! I'm honored you revealed that fact through me in this show, Kyoko-san. Thank you very much. Your boyfriend...he is quite lucky to have you as a girlfriend. You're very talented and a great cook." Seiji took his fork and tasted the western style light breakfast they made. "Hmm... This is good, Kyoko-san. And no worries, Minna, everyone here in the studio will get to taste it. Thank you very much for sharing this with us, Kyoko-san. Don't forget to tune in next week, Minna!"

_Oh my God! I just revealed I have a boyfriend on national TV! _Kyoko shouted in her head.

While Kyoko was freaking out, Kuon who watched the live show with their son that Saturday stared in shock at the 51" TV in the President's family room. Then he suddenly jumped up and down and shouted in joy startling baby Ren which resulted in him crying much louder than Kuon and it was not in pure joy.

At the same time, on the other side of the city, one woman who was watching the news sighed in a thousand years of misery as she thought up of how it was going to be really hard to keep it from her charge.

* * *

_January 11, 2014_

Two weeks passed by since they had a press conference announcing their wedding on Christmas day, the day Kyoko turned twenty years old and Kyoko was invited again at the cooking show with Seiji Matsunaga. Ren asked to accompany her on the show and who could deny the great Tsuruga Ren. The recipe they shared was the Maui Omurice. Well, a better version of the Maui Omurice Kuon had made for Kyoko. She tweaked the seasoning and cooked it properly, so it tasted much, much better now. Kuon enjoyed it, since he could finally let everyone know she was his wife.

In the backstage was baby Ren waiting after they finished with Yashiro. Everyone was excited to meet their little angel. Seiji even took him in his arms and played with him.

"You're so comfortable around children; do you have one of your own?" Kuon asked.

Seiji looked him. "Oh, no, I mean, I did took care of two year old twins, my niece and nephew, up until the end of spring last year. I only visit them now on weekends and days off. They're four now."

"Really? That must have been hard." Kuon commented. "For me it's just starting now." He smiled thoughtfully.

"Twins!" Kyoko exclaimed in excitement and curiosity. "Do you have a picture of them?"

He nodded and Kuon took baby Ren from him so he could take the pictures out his excited wife requested. He took out his phone and showed them his pictures of the two adorable twins. Even the background picture of his phone was of the two of them.

Kyoko squealed, "Oh, they're so adorable! I wanna meet them!"

Kyoko looked up at the TV host/announcer they've been happy to meet. He didn't pry into people's private lives like others. He was happy enough to have or know the things you are comfortable giving out. He doesn't gossip and he was very nice to Kyoko the two times she had met him. He didn't treat them any differently than normal people.

"Can we have a play date for the kids?" Kyoko earnestly asked him. "I know baby Ren is still a bit young to play with four year olds but he's already walking and we'll make it really fun for everyone." she pleaded.

Kyoko had pleading puppy eyes and Kuon groaned knowing fully well no one could resist those big, round pleadings eyes of hers. So naturally, Seiji stammered his answer of agreement and told them he would contact them of when they could arrange that play date around their busy schedules. Kyoko was very ecstatic.

* * *

_April 5, 2014_

The two parties had a hard time arranging that promised playdate for the twins and Baby Ren. Kyoko and Ren's schedules were fully packed for two months for the filming of their first ever movie together, so they weren't available much to Kyoko's dismay. But now, they had finally accomplished what was impossible a few months ago.

Kyoko, Kuon and Baby Ren were now in the garden of the president's mansion waiting for Seiji and the much anticipated adorable twins. Kuon and Kyoko spread out a big blanket for them to sit and lie on. They wanted the children to have fun and be free from sitting on a chair with a table too high for them in front. They had two baskets of food the first one for the adults and the second for the kids. Now, they felt like they were just regular people going to the park for a normal picnic on a Saturday.

Kuon was playing catch ball with Baby Ren. The baby was giggling and shouting "Again! Again!" for his daddy to let him throw the ball again while Kuon beamed happily at their son as he sang him praises for his nice throw. The Matsunagas finally came into the garden. Kyoko saw him first and noticed that the twins weren't anywhere near him. Then another one came into view with the twins in tow on each side.

Kyoko stood up and greeted Seiji. "Matsunaga-san, good morning."

"Good morning to you too, Kyoko-san." Seiji greeted back as he made his way to them.

"Hey, bud! They're here, your playmates!" Kuon stopped playing and picked Baby Ren up and went to stand beside his wife.

"Hey, man! Glad you made it. Finally, huh?" Kuon gave Seiji a man hug.

"Yeah, finally found a time where our schedules are free." Seiji replied. "Hey there, little buddy. I missed seeing the twins his age. They were just so tiny back then."

"Here. You can reminisce your days with this little guy. You two can talk about what you wanna do with his favorite ball." Kuon gave Baby Ren to Seiji.

Seiji felt awkward at first and a bit of panic but Baby Ren looked at him and held up his ball in front of his face.

"Ball!" Baby Ren told him and he couldn't help but smile.

Kuon finally noticed the three people a few feet behind Seiji and looked at them.

"You didn't tell me you have a girlfriend, man. Introduce us and to your twins, too." Kuon said and the woman the twins were clinging to and hiding behind of turned tomato red. It amused Kuon because Kyoko was just like that before and he wanted to tease her more.

"Tsuruga-san..."

"I told you to call me Ren, Seiji-san." Kuon reminded him.

"Sorry... Ren-san, she was the nanny of the twins when they were still in my care. This is Nakamura Shiharu-san and the twins, Aoi-kun and Akane-chan." The twins peered from behind Shiharu. "And these are Tsuruga Ren-san, Kyoko-san and this little guy right here, they call him Baby Ren." Seiji finished introducing.

"It's an honor to meet you all." Shiharu greeted back and encouraged the twins to greet them too.

Akane was the first one to step out from behind Shiharu and peeked up at Baby Ren with her gorgeous, big eyes. "Why is he named Baby?" She asked curiously.

Kyoko and Kuon smiled at her. She was just so adorable. Kuon imagined how cute their daughter would be somewhere in the future. Right that moment, he couldn't wait to meet his own little Kyoko. His wife went closer to the little girl and crouched down to her level.

"You see, Akane-chan. My husband and my baby have the same name. It would be confusing when you call out to them and they both turn when you only called for one, right? So that it wouldn't be confusing, I call the baby Baby Ren." Kyoko finished explaining and Akane was nodding, finally understanding. "You can also call me Kyoko-chan, Akane-chan." She smiled brightly at the little girl.

Aoi step out from behind Shiharu too. "Can I play catch ball with him?" Aoi asked.

Kuon also went and crouched down in front of the boy. "Sure, bud! He'll be happy to play with you. But he's still not that big, so you have to be a little gentle with him, okay?" Kuon ruffled his hair.

After that the kids played around the big open space while the adults sat on the blanket and watched them play. Kyoko and Kuon were happy that the twins included Baby Ren in their games.

"So, how did you two come together?" Kyoko asked Seiji. "Did you fall in love while she was the nanny for the twins?"

Seiji and Shiharu instantly turned tomato red. Shiharu opened and close her mouth like a fish with no sound coming out. But her hand said what she could not say. They were in a letter 'X' form in front of her.

"We... We are not in a relationship." Seiji looked down in embarrassment.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Kyoko bowed to the two of them. "I'm really, really sorry."

"It's okay." Shiharu replied shyly, her face still pink in embarrassment.

They changed topic after that and the conversation flowed from there. When lunch time came, the girls told the guys to go get the kids and ready them to eat while they prepared the lunch on the picnic blanket. Kuon and Seiji went to where the kids played and started to capture their own kids. Seiji was having a hard time the most, because the twins were trying to get him to play tag with him. Kuon was lucky Baby Ren still could not run as fast as the twins. When he captured Baby Ren, he proceeded to helping Seiji catch one of the twins. Baby Ren giggled and squealed in joy because he felt like he was playing tag with them too.

Finally when they captured them and cleaned them up for eating lunch, the guys told them to run to the spread out blanket because Kyoko prepared a delicious lunch for them. The two men watched the kids run excitedly to the spread out blanket not far away from where they were playing with a smile on their face. Kuon then watched Kyoko scooped up baby Ren and kissed him soundly on the cheek while Seiji watched the twins enveloped Shiharu with their two chibi hands.

"You should go get her while you still can." Kuon told Seiji.

Seiji frowned at Kuon. "What are you talking about?"

"You never know someone might be lurking around her already and the next thing you know she's taken."

"Did something like that happen to you and Kyoko-san?" Seiji asked curiously but part of his mind was already busy thinking of what Kuon had said to him.

"Not exactly like that. But a guy did a number on her and she swore off love. I couldn't really make a move on her because of what he did. Then, the baby came and she started to open up." Kuon told him. "So don't take too much time or you'll lose her."

"You speak like you know my feelings." Seiji said defensively.

Kuon looked at him with knowing eyes and a smirk. "Trust me, I know. I've been there."

Seiji looked at Kuon in wonder and surprise. Then, the moment was broken when Maria burst in.

"Ren-sama!" Maria called out to him. "I finally made it! Grandfather didn't want me to skip my piano lesson today to join you guys much earlier."

"Hey, Maria-chan! It's good to see you." Kuon greeted with a hug. "This is Matsunaga Seiji-san, Maria-chan, and this is Takarada Maria-chan, Seiji-san."

"It's nice to meet you, Matsunaga-san. Are the twins here already?" Maria asked excitedly.

"It's nice to meet you too. And yes, they're there on the blanket with Kyoko-san and Baby Ren." Seiji replied.

Maria excused herself and ran excitedly to the kids and the ladies. They followed suit to join the lot of them.

Lunch was a riot. Baby Ren was playing with his food and the twins stuffed food in their mouths and were making a mess. Then, Aoi accidentally spilled his juice on Akane and she was angry that he ruined her pretty dress and went to pour her drink on him. Aoi already said sorry before she got her revenge so he got mad and pulled one of her pigtails. Akane pushed him and the guys had to break them up.

Baby Ren looked at them and wiggled his finger and shook his head. "No! Bad!"

Shiharu could not help but squeal at his cuteness. Maria went to hug him and gave him a kiss on the check. The rest chuckled and giggled at his super cuteness. The twins then said their sorry to Baby Ren and to each other. The three of them hugged and that concluded their lunch.

"They are just so cute!" Kyoko squealed while glancing at the twins as they played with Baby Ren, Maria-chan and the men. She and Shiharu stayed back for a while to clean up after their lunch.

"I know! That's why when I was in high school I've always wanted to work in a daycare center. Now, I get my daily fix of cuteness!"

"You work in a day care center? Awww! All those cute little babies every single day!" Kyoko commented excitedly. "That is so wonderful. How long have you been working there?"

"I worked part-time there when I was still studying. When I graduated, I worked full-time. And six months ago, the owner was already very old so she was selling it. But I and two of my co-workers didn't want someone new to step in and change everything, so the three of us bought the business and now I'm part owner." Shiharu concluded explaining.

"Wow! That's so great, Shiharu-chan! I'm so happy for you." Kyoko exclaimed and hugged her. "And have you always been in touched with the twins and Matsunaga-san after you stopped working for them?"

After Kyoko asked that, she realized she was being nosy and rude and immediately apologized.

"It's okay. I don't mind." Shiharu replied. "At first, I went with Matsunaga-san when he visited them for a day when I was still in High School. But I moved away to go to college and that's when I stopped seeing the twins. But I sent them gifts on holidays and their birthdays."

"How did you all see each other again?"

"We met at the zoo a week or so ago when they went there and I went with the kids of the day care center for their field trip."

"Wow! I'm so glad you met them again. They're just cute kids and Seiji-san is so nice." With that last sentence, Kyoko gave her a knowing look.

It did not pass unnoticed to Shiharu and she blushed. Kyoko took that as a sign and continued on.

"How long?" Kyoko asked and Shiharu turned another shade of red and she knew that there was no denying it.

"Since I was still a nanny to the twins..." She whispered shyly with an adorable blush.

Kyoko nodded in understanding. "You just can't resist 'em, huh?" Kyoko giggled as she blushed shyly, too.

"You're so lucky, Kyoko-san, Tsuruga-san is head over heels in love with you." Shiharu commented enviously.

"I didn't always think he was in love with me, you know. I even thought it was so impossible that the number one actor in Japan would look at me like that. So don't lose hope!" She advised her. "He invited you today and introduced you to us, didn't he? Before you know it, you two will be married and have babies!" Kyoko giggled even more.

"Kyoko-san!" Shiharu blushed furiously again as she hid her face with her hands. "How about you and Tsuruga-san? You're married already. Why don't you have babies of your own?"

Kyoko looked at her with a very mischievous smile on her face. "We already are..." She whispered. _Having a baby. _Kyoko finished in her thoughts.

Shiharu gasped in surprise at that moment, Aoi and Akane came barreling to Shiharu almost knocking her down.

"Shiharu-tan! Come play with us! Come on, we're playing hide-and-seek. Sei-tan is counting!"

Shiharu looked back at Kyoko before she was carted off to play and she saw Kyoko putting a finger on her lips and making 'sshhh' sound. She could only smile in return.

Soon, Kyoko joined them after playing hide-and-seek, they played tag and everyone was shouting, squealing, shrieking and giggling as they ran away from the person who was 'it'. Kyoko was carrying Baby Ren as they ran away as to not get caught. But Kyoko could not really run as fast as she normally would, which was like a demon run, so she got caught by Aoi. Now, Baby Ren and she were the 'it' and everyone ran away from them. She was getting tired in running after them because the baby was heavy, so they called to their adult Ren for help.

"Call daddy, Baby Ren!" Said Kyoko to the baby. "Come on! Say 'Daddy, please let me catch you!"

Baby Ren looked around until he caught sight of his daddy and he reached out to him and shouted, "Daddy!"

Kuon's heart melted and he let his son catch him. Kuon could never resist those two with their puppy eyes and angelic smiles. He kissed him and then, kissed Kyoko on the lips. Seiji and Shiharu looked away in embarrassment while the twins both said "Ew!" in chorus. Maria just rolled her eyes at the lovey-dovey couple.

When Kuon pulled away, Kyoko was blushing in embarrassment and a reaction from Kuon's kiss. Maria had enough of their lovey-dovey display and took Baby Ren from them to go continue their play with the twins. Akane and Aoi nodded in agreement excitedly. They went to the far side of the garden and played.

Kuon then encircled Kyoko's waist with his arms and pulled her close to him. He kissed her again and when they pulled apart she leaned on his ear and whispered a little bit of heaven. Kuon froze as his eyes widened. Kyoko pulled apart to look at his reaction to her news. Then, his face slowly broke out into the most heavenly and the brightest smile, as if he won all the luck in the world. Well, at that moment he felt like really had all the luck in the world.

"What did she say to him?" Seiji asked out loud to Shiharu in curiosity.

Shiharu just looked at him with a knowing smile.

"You'll see soon enough. Everyone will." Shiharu replied in teasing.

Seiji frowned and pouted a little bit. What Shiharu didn't know was that he was mastering all his control not to kiss those knowing and teasing smile off her lips.

* * *

_Whew! Did you enjoy that one? I certainly hope so. Thank you so much for reading it, everyone. Love you always... I will write a real Love so Life Fanfic after this so anyone who likes the manga, please look forward to it. When I can finally write it, that is... LOL Well, you know me. Snail pace, right? _

_And special thanks to yourbuddybj for really pushing me to finish this fic, for setting a dead line... Thank you. I know I just need a push... LOL but seriously I am busy and sometimes, I'm not really at home at all, so I can't comfortably write a fic. Well, read you all when I update on my other fic or when I start a new fic in SB or LSL... Take care, you all and God bless. ^_^_


End file.
